


No "buts." I love you, Jim

by softblaine



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chubby Kink, Chubby Kirk, Established Relationship, Insecure Jim Kirk, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Sex, Weight Gain, its implied but not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softblaine/pseuds/softblaine
Summary: Kirk gains some weight and is self-conscious about it. Bones just loves him and doesn't mind the weight.





	

“You’re gorgeous, Jim” Bones said breathlessly from in between Kirk’s legs, “Truly gorgeous.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” Jim’s metabolism was finally catching up to him and he’d recently gained some weight. In fact he’d gained 20 pounds since last year. And he knows that because Bones just did his annual physical and now they were blowing each other in his office. “I don’t need you to lie to me and bolster my self confidence. I know I’m not as hot as I was.”

“What are you talking about Jim, you’re just as hot as you’ve always been.”

“You’re the doctor here, Bones. You know I’ve gained 20 pounds since last year.”

“Jim, I also know that you’re as fit as a fiddle and that weight doesn’t mean anything as long as you’re healthy and you definitely are. I know, as you said, I’m your doctor.”

“But I still gained 20 pounds! I had to get new clothes because my old uniform doesn’t fit me anymore!”

“And I stand by what I said, you are gorgeous! Regardless of what you think you look like, you still look hot as hell to me.” McCoy moved up to kiss Kirk and cradle his dumb, handsome face in his hands.

Bones broke the kiss after a few moments to say “I love you and I think you’re gorgeous and I will continue to be attracted to you regardless of your weight.”

“Bu–”

“No ‘buts.’ I love you, Jim”–Bones kisses Kirk–“and you love me”–Bones kisses him again–“and that’s all that really matters.” McCoy let go of Jim’s face and got back on his knees. “Now let me finish what I started, you beautiful idiot"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short! i have a longer mckirk/chubby!jim fic in the works and this was inspired by that but didnt fit into that storyline!  
> follow me on tumblr for updates about it! softjameskirk.tumblr.com


End file.
